


Real

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Survivor - Freeform, past child sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Zoe’s demons haunt her as she takes her relationship with Kevin further to the next levelletting herself be vulnerable to him





	Real

Zoe usually ran away from men when things became too serious. Seeing her ex with her new boo, Kevin has stirred up some feelings she wanted to forget. She felt trapped by her own emotions, they were taking the plunge and she knew it was a long shot. 

Kevin was different from any of the men she’s ever dated. He’s genuine and there’s just something so real about him. She really likes him. She was scared of screwing things up because he is such a great guy, he’s normal. Being with Kevin makes her feel things she has never, ever felt before.

He makes her want to be a better person. She has matured dramatically during the course of their relationship. She’s comfortable with him, he doesn’t judge her. She was afraid to tell him anything about her past.

Besides him knowing that she grew up with an abusive father whom sexually abused her for years and years, which was something she had never told anyone about because she didn’t want to be pitied or seen as a victim.

She was a survivor and survivors have to find ways to manage getting through things. She always has to push back the images in her mind of her father putting his hands on her, violating her in unimaginable ways, doing things no adult should ever do to a child.

Lying down on the couch, underneath of her beau whom had been passionately making out with her, she let her worries slip away momentarily, getting lost. Enjoying getting lost as he held her down beneath him.


End file.
